The Grindylow
by alyssialui
Summary: Remus reminisces about a prank he played on James and Sirius.


_A/N: This is short fic about Remus and his trickster side. Read and Review. Check out my other fics. And as always I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for the following challenges:_

**The Animal Challenge/Competition****: ****Raven**: A trickster and a teacher.

**The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!****: ****Pocahontas**: Her name means 'Little Mischief', so write about a prankster

**The Crayola Challenge****: Blue Green**

* * *

Remus Lupin welcomes his 3rd Year class for Defence Against the Dark Arts on a bright Tuesday afternoon. The Gryffindors and Slytherins file into the room, quickly taking out their quills and parchment.

Remus strolls to the front of the room and stands next a stool draped in a blue-green sheet. Revelling in the suspense, his students' eager eyes focused on the mystery about to be unveiled, he announces, "Class, today we are going to look a new mythical creature."

He rips the sheet off to reveal a large fishbowl with an angry creature swimming in it furiously. Its blue-green scales glints in the light coming from the classroom window as it glares out at the students, before swimming around again in wide arching motions. The class jumps back in fright as the creature swims up against the glass towards them, causing it to rock on the stool slightly.

Remus chuckles and then said, "We're going to talk about Grindylows."

Neville speaks up from the right of the classroom, intrigued but timidly, "Professor, what exactly is a Grindylow?"

Remus smiles serenely at him as he remembers his first time catching a Grindylow.

* * *

Remus fumes silently in the his room, just having left a doubled-over James and Sirius in the common room. He had finally gotten the sticky chocolate off his body, hair and uniform robes. Scowling, he throws himself on his bed. _**And it was my favourite chocolate too.**_

He hears their voice float up the stairs, "Come on Moony, we didn't mean it."

Sirius chimes in, "We'll get you another chocolate bar, explosion-free this time."

This is the trigger for another laughing fit. Remus ignores them, pulling out his favourite book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._ He flipps through the pages of the book looking for an interesting creature to read about. Chuckling momentarily on the page about werewolves, his attention lands on interesting entry. It features a moving picture of a swimming, scaly blue-green creature, twisting about the description of its origin. Its black eyes glared at him through the pages.

As Remus reads about this strange creature, he hears another explosion from the common room followed by girls screaming and his friends' hearty laughter again. Remus continues reading with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

* * *

"It was cool of Moony to give us the password to the Prefect's bath," Sirius says, slowly climbing into the large swimming-pool-sized tub.

James shrugs off his school robes then says to his shaggy haired friend, "If I make Quidditch captain next year then we can come here all the time." He steps back a bit and then makes a run towards the tubs edge landing in the water with a big splash.

Sirius grins at his friend as he resurfaces, spitting water out of his mouth like a fountain, "Or we just get Moony to tell us the password again."

They high-five each other above the water before James' eyes start to sparkle. "Race you to the other side of the tub," James challenges.

Sirius smirks, putting his game-face on. "I'm gonna be sorry when you lose, James. On 3. 1... 2... -"

James speeds off before waiting for Sirius.

Sirius scowls playfully. "Oi I was gonna do that."

Sirius rushes up to catch James who is already three strides away.

"James get back here!" Sirius shouts before seeing James suddenly disappear under the surface of the bubbles, soft gulp left in his wake.

"James?" Sirius calls out hesitantly. The room is quiet now except for the hum of the faucet steadily releasing red and gold bubbles on the surface of the water.

Sirius ducks his head under water just in time for a small scaly creature to grab onto his face.

He bursts above the surface, trying to wrench the animal off, its long scaly fingers matted in his thick black hair. "AAAAHHH! Help me! Get this thing off."

He finally pulls it free, his face red with long thin scratches. The creature lunges towards his face again, wanting to latch back on. Grabbing his wand from the side of the tub, Sirius knocks out the creature and tosses it over the side of the tub.

Sirius looks around and James still hasn't resurfaced. He ducks his head back under to see James struggling with two the creatures around his neck, slowly sinking to the bottom of the pool. Sirius points his wand at the writhing bodies and mouths "Relashio".

A hot stream of bubbles shoots out at the scaly creatures. They shriek and release James, swimming frantically away from the danger.

Sirius swims over and grabs James around the waist securely before heading towards the surface. They break the water, their lungs starving for air, ignoring the sting of the soapy water in their nose, throats and scratches.

A cheerful voice interrupts their rasping breaths, "Hello."

They are greeted by the smiling face of their best friend. "Did you boys have a lovely bath?"

"Moony!" the two wet boys shout, surprised and angry, but still unable to breathe properly yet. Scowling they splash water at Remus' face.

Sirius screams, "What the bloody hell, man?"

Remus chuckles, "Just my little payback on you guys. You know how I love my chocolate."

Sirius points over at the knocked out creature, "That awful thing attacked my beautiful face! And you stood ther and didn't do anything?"

Remus laughs, "I'm sure the scars will make you look even more handsome, Padfoot."

Sirius beams at the remark but James shouts, "I almost drowned Moony. This was a dangerous prank. You're the smart one. You should've known better."

A worried look passes over Remus. He stammers, "I didn't want you dead, Prongs. I was watching from the corner there in case anything happened."

Sirius scolds, "Yet still, I was the one who had to save him."

Remus looks down ashamedly, "Maybe this prank got out of hand."

James says, "Or maybe,-"

James and Sirius suddenly grab Remus' sleeves and pull him down under the water. He resurfaces, spitting out the soapy water and coughing. His wet robes cling to his body and his brown hair covers his eyes.

"-Maybe it was bloody brilliant," Sirius ends.

"Besides the drowning part," James adds swimming around Remus.

Remus laughs before splashing James and Sirius.

After their laughter has died down, Sirius offers, "So we good?"

The three boys look at each other and they all nod. Remus says, "We're good."


End file.
